SPC44
DoReLaDo～♪ The Miracle Born in the Holy Night-nya! is the 44th of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 385th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis It was Christmas and people packed their presents.Maria came and stayed with Hibiki and cheered her up and Dan came and said that he was going to do foods for Chrsitmas and than Hibiki felt lonely and went to Kanade's place. Kanade felt lonely also and was waiting for her friends and than Kanade saw it was snowing, after Hibiki showed up and told Kanade that snow was peaceful, after they were sad because their Cure Modules didn't work and turned grey, than Kanade asked that why didn't Noise do something yet. Than the girls went to Otokichi's place and where telli ng Otokichi if there was any way if they got back their Cure Modules and with they face frowning, Ootkichi came and said that it was Christmas and he fixed the Piano Organ which left the girls surpised. Healing Chest said that the Piano Organ played holy music which could defeat the evil and than when the girls turned their heads they saw all their friends and they said to help the girls with the concert. The girls were ready to do the concert in Otokich i's place and she invited everyone, next morning Hibiki weared a christmas outfit along with the hat and told everyone was invited. The other people were selling candies and things to people, and Ellen was selling cocoa and Hibiki's parents were seeing her but Ako wasn't feeling good because she was worried of Noise's, ''Melody of Sorrow,''but than the girls came and cheered her up by telling they were going to be okay. When Hibiki's parents were going to play music a voice comes and the girls knew who it was....it was Falsetto. After Falsetto took the book which held the th e notes of sorrow and everyone got sad after Noise's eyes shined and in Otokichi's place things exploded, than Falsetto sang the melody of sorrow than Noise started collecting the energy of people leaving Otokichi scared again after all that Noise got in his complete form and the people started turning into stones than Hibiki saw her parents and they were turned into stones too and Hibiki got angry, than Noise came and said to Otokichi that he was going to die than Noise did a big bursting red energy and Otokichi had no way but to protect Ako than he threw her away and Ako saw Falsetto and was really angry. Falsetto threw the Legendary Score and Nois e made that into a Negatone, than they started fighting but the girls coudn't transform because Noise got their Cure Modules and than Otokichi came and protected them again, than Hibiki came and was sad and angry and was telling the Neagtone that it was sad bringing sadness around the world and than the Neagtone cried which left the girls suprised and than Kanade came and suported her along with Ako and Ellen while saying really good words a new page came in the legendary score which Otokichi never knew than inthe girls a heart appeared which was the G-Clef than from all that the girls could transform, than the girls did Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo which destroyed the negatone. Everything got back to normal except the humans they were still in stones, than Otokichi came with all that excitment and told the girls that they were going to Minor Land and than he played the Piano Organ and they went in Minor Land from the rainbow stairs and they were proud to fight and get the music back in town. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Dan Hojo *Maria Hojo *Minamino Souta Gallery SPC44.Wallpaper.PNG|The wallpaper for this episode from Pretty Cure Online. SPC44EndCard.PNG|SPC44 Ending Card Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes